


Gearboys and Keys

by Risknext



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Ghosts, Multi, Polyamory, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risknext/pseuds/Risknext
Summary: “That was the worst way to not weird me out on my first day.” You said, slowly coming down from the fear.“I’m sorry, I should have asked first.” Sal admitted, shoving the Gearboy into his pocket.“It’s fine, I guess. I just… wow.” Was all you could say.“You’re reacting about as well as I did.”———(A/N; I suck at summaries.)
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Reader, Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Gearboys and Keys

The drive from Chicago to Nockfell was ridiculously long. So long that you slept through most of it in the back of your parents van. It was a bit cramped, finding a space to stretch out amongst the many boxes that filled the back of the van made it hard for you to truly get comfortable. There was definitely going to be a kink in your neck when you finally get out of the car. 

Your dad recently got relocated across the country to help set up a new chain store in town. It was kind of a big deal to your parents but you didn’t really understand why. You were happy living in the big city. Moving out to the middle of nowhere really didn’t seem that exciting to you.

The van stopped in front of an abysmal apartment building in the center of town. “Addison Apartments”, the sign read. Your parents didn’t seem overly thrilled when they stepped out of the car. You hopped out and looked out at your new home. 

“I really hope it looks better on the inside.” You said quietly. 

“Why don’t you go check it out? Your dad and I need to wait for the movers to get here.” Your mom said, pulling out a key from her purse. “I heard from the manager there’s other kids your age around here. Maybe you can make some friends.”

“I guess.” You agreed, taking the key from her before making your way up the pavement. 

Letting yourself in, the lobby looked just as sad as the rest of the building. You glanced at the key in your hand. 304. You almost started complaining about stairs when your eyes fell on the elevator in the center of the hall. 

Climbing in, you headed to the third floor. When the doors opened again, you could hear two people coming down the hall. You stepped out and looked. Your mom was right. Two teenage boys were heading in your direction, seemingly transfixed on a Gearboy the smaller of the pair was holding. They didn’t seem to notice you until you heard a static noise come from the device when they were passing in front of you. 

“Woah! There’s one-“ the taller boy stopped when he looked up and saw you. “Oh crap, hey! You’re the new tenant, right?”

The smaller boy’s gaze snapped up and you noticed the mask that covered his face. 

“Y-yeah! Trying to find our apartment. We just got here.” You said, showing the key in your hand.

“304’s right down here.” Said the taller boy, pointing and walking towards the left, showing you the way. “I’m Larry by the way, and this is Sal.” He introduced. 

You followed Larry over and sure enough, there was your door. You unlocked it and shoved the door open, looking in.

“You think it was coming from this room?” You heard Sal pipe up. 

“What was?” You asked, turning to face them.

Larry looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, “Nothing. This apartment’s been empty for years.” 

“Larry-“

“We’re not going to weird out the new kid on their first day.” Larry teased, ruffling Sal’s hair. “We should let you get moved in. See you around?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Definitely.” You said. 

With that, both Larry and Sal left. You could hear them mentioning something about the Gearboy and signals but you stepped inside your new apartment and closed the door once they were far enough. Those two were certainly interesting. Larry seemed like a cool guy and there was something about Sal that made you want to learn more about him. Maybe your mom was right, and you could make some friends around here.

You explored your new home. There was some of your furniture already here from the week before. The living room was decently sized but the bathroom has definitely seen better days. You found your bedroom and gazed out the back window. You spotted a treehouse in the yard that actually looked pretty cool. 

A chill ran through your bones and your hand reflexively gripped the key pendant that hung around your neck. It was a skeleton key you found at a garage sale. The first time you picked it up, you could have sworn you felt an energy coming from it. You immediately bought it, convinced it was haunted. That was months ago and since then you’ve found yourself feeling cold out of nowhere, or seeing a figure move just outside of your vision. As unsettling as it was, you were more interested than you were afraid. 

A noise in the living room snapped you away from the window. You stepped out and found your parents bringing in boxes. Assuming the moving truck finally made it, you made your way outside to help unload.

The rest of the move in was boring and uneventful. With the movers help, you were able to get everything inside within two hours. It was pretty shocking to say the least. Both of your parents were desperately unpacking the kitchen supplies when your mom asked you to take the keys and lock the van up for the night. 

Being a decent child, you took the keys out from your mom's purse and took a trip downstairs. As you stepped off the elevator, you saw the two boys from earlier talking in the lobby. They seemed to notice you too and waved. As you walked up, you heard the same static noise as before. Whatever it was seemed to startle Sal, who quickly shoved his Gearboy back into his back pocket. 

“Thanks for earlier, by the way.” You said to the pair. 

“Hey, no problem.” Larry assured you.

“Are you enrolling in Nockfell High?” Asked Sal. 

You nodded, “Yeah. I’m starting next week. Mom and Dad want some time to unpack.”

“That makes sense. Hopefully we’ll have some classes together.” 

You chuckled, “That would be pretty nice. Wouldn’t be completely alone.”

“If you need a break from unpacking, you should come find us. We’re usually at my place, which is in the basement. I know, I know. It sounds lame but at least there’s no noise complaints.” Larry suggested. 

“I’ll probably take you up on that offer. There’s only so much of my parents that I can take.” You joked. 

You suddenly remembered what you came downstairs for. “Hey, gimme just a second. I’ve got to go lock my parents car real fast. I’ll be right back.” You excused yourself before jogging out of the building. Finding the van where you guys had left it, you quickly locked the vehicle and made your way back up the sidewalk. When you stepped back inside the same static noise buzzed again. 

“That’s the third time..” Sal mumbled to Larry. 

“What is that? I noticed it earlier too.” You mentioned, curious. 

Sal’s eyes flickered to yours, “Do you believe in ghosts?”

You could feel your mouth run dry. The way he was looking at you spoke louder than his voice. You grabbed the skeleton key lightly, taking a breath before you answered. “I do.”

Sal raised the Gearboy and hit a few buttons. A green light radiated off of it. Looking down, you saw the same light coming from your hand. You immediately let go of the key when suddenly the figure of a person rose from the floor. Within a few seconds the image became clearer. 

Between the three of you stood a middle aged man. He wore an old black suit that looked to be from the nineteen twenties. His black hair slicked back and out of his face. He wore a smirk that sent chills down your spine. His gaze met yours and you froze to the spot. His foot raised to take a step forward, towards you, but as his shoe touched the ground he began to sink back into the floor, leaving no evidence that he was ever there to begin with. 

It was silent for about five seconds. The three of you looked at each other in shock. “That was  _ the  _ worst way to not weird me out on my first day.” You said, slowly coming down from the fear.

Larry promptly slapped Sal on the arm and you saw the tips of his ears turn red. Was he blushing under there?

“I’m sorry, I should have asked first.” Sal admitted, shoving the Gearboy into his pocket. 

“It’s fine, I guess. I just… wow.” Was all you could say. 

“You’re reacting about as well as I did when I saw my first ghost.” Larry chuckled. 

You took a steady breath in and sighed, “I guess I’m hanging out with you two tomorrow to unbox what the fuck I just saw.”

Both Sal and Larry looked shocked but a big grin appeared on Larry’s face, “Hell yeah! Come on by!”

“I should get back upstairs before my mom thinks I was murdered out back.” You joked. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Yeah. See ya tomorrow, new kid.” Larry replied.

“G’night.” Sal waved. 

You turned and made your way back into the elevator. When the doors closed, the calm look on your face faded into one of complete disbelief. What the fuck did you just get yourself into?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback. I honestly can’t tell if I’m 100% proud of this chapter and any input would be amazing. uwu


End file.
